So far away
by Dalek Prime
Summary: a songfic with crossfades 'so far away'. diwan has had enough of oslo's insult's and now she's fighting back.but can she stand up against oslo's enormous power?


Place: the monolith

" You worthless piece of trash! " Oslo shouted as he backhanded diwan. " All I asked you to do is find two children and you can't even do that! ". Diwan's rage was boiling within her; she was trying her best to capture Mahad and Lana but they were smarter then she expected. " They are crafty commander Oslo " diwan replied weakly. " I don't want excuses diwan " Oslo growled.

**I've been changin' but you'll never see me now…**

Why can't he see that she wasn't worthless or a failure. All she done, she's done for him and not once she was thanked for awarded for her efforts. " Damn you Oslo " she thought.

**Now I'm blaming you for everything…**

" I can't believe I even let you continue you're mission instead of giving it to someone else " Oslo continued. " please commander Oslo, I'll get them this time " diwan begged. " no, you're going to embarrass the sphere again you weakling! " Oslo snapped. That tore it. " Shut up " diwan said under her breath " what was that! " her commander yelled as he grabbed Diwan's uniform. She fired a blast of energy at her commander. " I said shut up! " she cried out.

**No more holding it in  
How many years can I pretend  
Nothing never goes the way it should  
No more sitting in this place  
Hoping you might see it my way  
Cause I don't think you ever understood  
That what I'm looking for are the answers  
To why these questions never go away**

Oslo fired an energy blast back at diwan, but she created a shield and protected herself from the blast. Diwan then launched the shield at Oslo. " She'll pay for that, " Oslo thought. " Getting scared commander? " Diwan asked. " I am not scared of a weakling " the leader of the sphere replied. " hmmm…well then I guess were going to have to work on that, " the young seijin replied. Oslo picked up diwan with his powers and hurled her into a wall. Diwan fell to the floor. She stood up and spit out some blood in her mouth, she wasn't backing down.

**I'm so far away  
I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
I'm so far away  
Now I'm blaming you for everything **

" You'll pay for you're treason diwan **" **Oslo said. " Maybe I will and maybe I won't, either way this won't be easy Oslo " she replied. Diwan then fired an energy ball at her opponent, but Oslo caught it and threw it back at her. Diwan got back up only to be knocked back down by another of one Oslo's attacks. " It was foolish to challenge me, " the spheres leader said smugly " now you will die ". " no…I…won't! " diwan shouted as she fired another energy ball at Oslo, sending him into a wall. " I wish that never joined the sphere! " She exclaimed. Her rage was consuming her, but she didn't care.

**No more waiting for the end  
Of every day that I will spend  
Wishing that I only had a choice  
No more pushing you away  
Cause I will be busy watching things going my way  
Never looking back on this anymore  
Because what I'm looking for are the answers  
To why these questions never go away**

**I'm so far away  
I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
I'm so far away  
Now I'm blaming you for everything**

Suddenly brigadiers marched in. " kill her! " Oslo exclaimed. Before she could react, the bridges opened fire on the rebellious diwan. The plasma blasts tore threw her body; all the while Oslo watched her suffering. " That's enough, " their master ordered to the machines. He then walked up to the now dying seijin. " You've lost diwan, " he said.

**I'm so far away!**

" Maybe I have lost " diwan managed to say. Suddenly a mass of energy began to radiate from her body " but I'm a sore loser! " with that a dome of energy was launched from Diwan's body. Oslo and the bridges were knocked back. As diwan began to black out a figure loomed over her.

When she woke up diwan found her self laying in a patroller's lower deck. She tried to move, but was held down by some kind of machine. Just then a familiar figure came though the door. " T-tybolt? " diwan said, " You saved me? " " Yes " he replied. " but why? " diwan asked, " I thought you hated me? " " I do " tybolt answered " but you defied Oslo and I don't leave to his wrath " " so I guess didn't kill him " diwan said blankly. " no, but you did give him concussion and few broken ribs " tybolt chuckled. Diwan tried to move again she still couldn't move. " Don't try to move, you're hooked up to a life support machine " tybolt said went back up to the upper decks. Diwan closed her eyes and slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

**Hey hey watch me wave  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Nothing left in my way  
Hey hey I've been saved  
With sun shining on my pain  
Getting me through this day  
Hey hey watch me wave  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Nothing left in my way  
Feels so good to say**

**I'm so far away  
I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
I'm so far away  
Now I'm blaming you for everything**

**Now I'm blaming you**

**I'm so far away**

A/n: I don't own skyland or this song. Also I'm sorry if this fic sucked.


End file.
